Percy Jackson (R.H.S)
'Back round' Perseus "Percy" Jackson, (Περσεύς or Περσέας in Ancient Greek) is the main character and the narrator of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series as well as one of the main characters in The Heroes of Olympus series. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter. ' 'wepons'' 'The staff of power- distributes all the power in the universe it is given to the most powerful demigod in the world and he/she keeps it until they die ' 'It has the power to make seals, perform curses, and suck the power out of anything and give it to something else.' ' 'infinity bow- given to him by Artemis after he was forced to become a hunter she called him her "Alpha male" the bow dose not have to have an arrow ' 'Relationships'' ' ' '''Mark- a strong bond between eachother that is some times good andsomtimes bad ' Jason Grace- they have learned to co-exist and event thrive Thalia Grace- they have a brother and sister relationship ''' 'Powers ' ' '''ADHD: Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. This is one general trait of demigods. ' Dyslexia: Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. ' '''Limited Clairvoyance: Percy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of his father's unpredictable nature. He occasionally takes the place of a different person in his visions (such as Hercules). ' 'Fighting Skills: Percy is a natural and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans. In The Son of Neptune, even after losing the Curse of Achilles, he is still shown to be able to fend off an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts by himself while still protecting Frank. His Greek training and unpredictable, solo fighting style make him particularly dangerous to the demigods of Camp Jupiter, who are used to fighting as a group, allowing him to easily defeat multiple opponents at a time. ' 'Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek curse.12 ' 'Empathy Link: Percy has a psychic connection with Grover called an empathy link. ' 'As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Percy is more powerful than the children of lesser gods. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Hazel had considered Nico di Angelo the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met Percy, and believed that Percy's power might even rival Nico's (and even Jason Grace's). Both through his father's authority or his inherent power, Percy's powers include: ' 'Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of clarity, strength, speed, healing, dexterity, reflexes, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. ' 'Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Some of his hydrokinetic powers are listed below: ' 'General Hydrokinesis: He can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will,as long as he concentrates hard enough. {C}He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can do this to walk on water or make water shields. ' 'Healing Factor: He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. ' '(Jet) Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. ' 'Underwater Respiration: Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. ' 'General Immunity: Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. {C}Percy can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. ' 'Sailing Skills: Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. ' 'Communication: Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson). ' 'Aerokinesis: Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. By the events of The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. ' 'Geokinesis: Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. ' 'Cryokinesis: Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Thalia in The Titan's Curse. ' 'Heat Resistance: Percy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the superheated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. ' 'Miscellaneous: While fighting the Furies on his first quest, Percy uses a random bout of Latin, telling his former pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (the Fury Alecto) "Braccas meas vescimini!" (Eat my pants!) This may be attributed to his time learning Latin under Chiron, then known as Mr. Brunner. ' ''''hunter powers and abilitys' The Hunters have a silvery aura and are probably stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod/nymph/mortal. They carry magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appear whenever they are needed by the Hunters. In The Battle of Manhattan they all had swords at their sides. They are eternally young unless they break their oath. If a Hunter falls in love, Artemis will remove their immortality as falling in love would break their oath to Artemis. They still can be killed in fights and weapons however, but not by diseases, age, or illness. They are accompanied by white wolves and hunting falcons, and in The Lost Hero it is shown that the Hunters and the wolves can understand each other. In the summer, Hunters wear white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. In winter, they wear silver ski jackets, blue jeans and the same boots. ' '''The Hunters also carry special equipment that makes setting up a camp site easy. For example, they have small boxes (about the size of a pack of chewing gum) that can easily be carried in their bags, but can expand into a full sized white silk tent. ' '''‘abilities’ Like Artemis he possesses the standard powers of a god ' '''Like Artemis he has advanced hunting abilities ' 'Like Artemis he has enhanced speed, aim, and precision ' 'Like Artemis he can replenish the animals he kills ' 'Like Artemis he may have dynamic camouflage ability ' 'Like Artemis he can transform things into things associated with hunting ' 'Like Artemis he can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain ' 'Like Artemis he has some moon or night abilities ' '''Like Artemis he can turn people into constellations He can turn into any animal on Artemis’ command 'He has these abilities because Artemis concealed hr power in him ' Category:R.H.S